


Flesh is Flesh, Both on Zombies and Humans

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, very sad, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the infection spread, everyone at the office thought they were ready but now all that is left is Joel and Ray and their trying to complete the pact they made what seemed like ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh is Flesh, Both on Zombies and Humans

Joel and Ray sit in the car, Ray driving and Joel in passenger, his head resting against the window of the car.  
They drive through towns and cities, in an attempt to get as far away from Austin as possible; to leave their old life far, far away.  
The pair remain silent as if there is an oath of silence between them.  
Joel can feel himself fading off but remains awake for Ray’s sake.  
They know what’s on eachother’s minds, the thought of the past. The past where the office was full of life and everyone knew had to have a good time but, what once used to be full of life is now dying and grey.  
The infection spread and even though everyone thought they were prepared from years and years of watching movies and playing video games but, many didn’t and those who did tried to stay together. That didn’t work either, as every pact does, it fell apart and mistakes happened; now Ray is left with the regret of those mistakes and the actions he had to take.  
The first ones to fall were, Jack, Ryan, JJ, and Kerry. Soon after Miles and Arryn became ill and soon went down. Next came Barbara, Monty, Ryan, and Lindsay. After Lindsay got sick and was to be killed, Ray had never seen someone deteriorate the Michael did, and how losing someone so close to you made someone so reckless and stupid, that was until Griffon and Millie got sick, Geoff said he took care of it and never came back. Ray hopes that Geoff turned the gun on himself and not let his family tear into him like he was a steak. No one tried to look for the body, no one wanted to know the truth. The others fell, leaving Michael, Gavin, Joel, and Ray. Michael still angry and Gavin depressed from having everyone he thought of as family die.  
“Ray.” Joel says, breaking the tension in the air.  
“Yeah?” Ray asks, his eyes still trained on the road.  
“I know what you’re thinking, I know all of those that have died but, you need to stop. It’s going to kill you.” Joel replies, his body relaxed against the seat, contrasting Ray’s stiff one.  
“I can’t.” Ray responds, pulling over to the side of the road.  
Joel has seen the changes in Ray since the infection spread, the anger, the sadness of everyone’s death, the anxiety of being bitten, and the bitterness of the choices Ray were forced to make.  
“Please, Ray.” Joel says, his voice holding the sound of pleading.  
Ray hits his hand onto the horn and puts his head in his hands.  
“I should’ve just walked away.” Ray grumbles.  
“And what let them turn?” Joel asks, sitting more up straight now.  
Ray turns to face Joel and shouts “I murdered my friends Joel! I murdered them and for what, so they wouldn’t turn!”  
“Your friends died a long time ago, Ray. Nothing remained of them, Michael losing Lindsay, you saw how he got and how he got worse, how he didn’t care. It was bound to happen, that was his wish, you could hear the screams at night, the nightmares taking over him. Gavin, Gavin was useless, he was dead after Geoff left. He never got to say goodbye, at least you did.” Joel explains.  
“What about Gus, Burnie, Matt, hell everyone else? What about them?” Ray asks, his hands gripping into his thighs now.  
“They died too, Ray. They got to easy way out.” Joel replies, now not looking at Ray.  
“Why are we so sure that all of them are dead?” Ray asks.  
“Everyone dies Ray, we accept that. We may have survived rounds one and two, hell even three but are we so sure that we’ll survive the next round?” Joel asks.  
There’s a silence, Ray biting back tears and Joel holding back the urge to start coughing. The sound of coughing always made Ray more tense and more worried than he should be.  
“I’m sorry.” Ray whispers, getting his voice in and hoping that Joel doesn’t stay mad at him.  
Joel puts an arm onto Ray’s shoulder and replies “It’s alright, please though. Just for today, please remember the plan and think about life before the world went to shit.”  
Ray notices the bled through bandages on Joel’s arm before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.  
“Alright, for today.” Ray says before swallowing back any signs of sadness.  
Ray starts driving again and the thoughts creep onto him like shadows in the night, the days before they four of them left, they had to leave. Michael put a bullet through Blaine’s head after an altercation and half a month later Ray was standing there, the gun cold in his hand and fires the shot through the head of a recently bitten Michael, Michael accepted his fate. Gavin didn’t, that’s the nightmares that kept Ray up, Gavin’s thrashing to the point where they had to tie him down to the front of the car, Gavin pleaded with them and told them just to leave him in the woods and leave so he couldn’t hurt them. Neither Joel or Ray listened and the sound of a gunshot, made the Brit go silent forever. Everyone before the infection would’ve done everything to keep him quiet but now, Ray would’ve done anything to keep the two of them alive.  
Joel and Ray drive for a few more miles till they get to a large forest and the cracked roads turn into dirt, and the two of them know that their in the eastern part of Texas. Ray drive a little farther till he hits a clearing in the forest and stops.  
He looks at Joel and takes a good look at him. Dirt and lack of shaving has aged the man to make him look more his age, sweat beading on his face and the sound of his breathing is hoarse.  
“Is this where we stop?” Ray asks.  
Joel turns to Ray and nods, Ray sees that his eyes are bloodshot and ill looking. Ray exits the car and helps Joel out, Joel letting out the strangled coughs that he held back before.  
“Can you walk?” Ray asks, looking at Joel.  
Joel nods slightly and Ray slowly moves away from the older man.  
“Is there nothing I can do that can help?” Ray asks, attempting not to tear up.  
“Ray, we did everything. This is all I ask.” Joel replies, trying to sound calm.  
Ray looks at Joel’s blood stained bandage and wishes it was him who got bitten a week after they buried gavin and Michael, he wishes that he could just be put down and let Joel live his life.  
“Kiss me, one last time.” Ray says, his voice demanding in order to cover up that he is about to cry.  
Joel staggers over and places a kiss on Ray’s chapped bottom lip.  
“I’m so sorry.” Ray apologizes, his voice cracking.  
“Don’t be, just live on and be the Ray I know and love.” Joel says, his voice hushed.  
Ray kisses Joel’s cheek one last time before going to the car and grabs the gun from the back. He walks back, trying to make his pace slow in order to buy himself more time as if that’ll cure Joel but, it only makes the man more sick.  
Joel stands there as Ray approaches him closer and closer.  
“Before I go Ray, I want you to know something.” Joel pauses to cough “I never ever regretted meeting you, I hope you feel the same.” He coughs once more, blood starting to come up “Ray, I love you and I’m sorry we never got to buy a house or get a dog that you always wanted or get married but, the life I had with you was more than anything I can ask for. I’ll tell everyone hello for you, except maybe Gus he may be in hell.” He cracks a very weak smile.  
“Joel-” Ray starts, tears starting to run down his dark cheeks.  
“Ray” He coughs “Live, become a leader, become whatever, I don’t care; just don’t give up. I love you Ray, never forget that. I’m starting to feel worse, please just shoot me.”  
Ray raises the gun and aims for Joel’s head.  
“Goodbye.” Ray’s voice crack.  
“Goodbye, my X-Ray.” Joel whispers, barely getting heard by Ray.  
Ray pulls the trigger and the sound rings through his ears, as soon as he sees the shot go through Joel’s head, Ray drops to his knees and let’s out a strangled sob.  
He looks at the now dead Joel and does what he has to. He slowly gets up, feeling empty and numb, he grabs the dirt caked shovel from the trunk and digs a grave out for Joel’s dead body. Tears stain Ray’s face as he digs until he thinks it’ll work, then comes the hard part for him. Ray slowly walks over to Joel’s lifeless body and crouches down beside it, his checks Joel’s pocket to find an old map, inside the folded map is an old photo of the two of them from before the infection spread, it was during New Year’s and Joel wanted pictures of the night because it would help him remember.  
Ray folds the map back up and puts it back in Joel’s pocket but keeps the photo. He goes over and takes off Joel’s zip up hoodie and puts it on himself as he drags the lifeless body to the shallow grave, tossing it in like it was a doll. Ray quickly fills the grave back up with the dirt and leaves a marker of rocks for when he visits if he stays alive long enough too. Ray slowly walks back to the car and sits down in the driver’s seat and starts to cry if he hadn’t enough already, the sobs rolling onto him like strong tides of emotion. He keeps the promise that Joel made him keep and start the car and drive off, away from the clearing. He drives and drives, everyone he knows is gone and that rips through him like a knife but all he can do now is drive, drive and hope that someone finds him soon or he’ll have to break Joel’s promise. He leaves the forest and the road turns back to cracked tar and he just keeps on driving. The memories haunting him because that’s all he has now, that’s all he’ll ever have anymore.


End file.
